It all started with a Cockroach
by Claire O'Mack
Summary: Sandra has some pests at her house, she needs a place to stay and Gerry is the perfect friend to have around in her hour of need.
1. Chapter 1

First of all I would like to say that this story is much more light-hearted than the last one, I will continue to write as long as people are reading however as I love to entertain, well at least I try.

Also I should be banned from starting a new story while I already have two on the go, but I am a masochist.

Hope you enjoy.

It all started with a cockroach

Sandra had been hearing noises coming from her walls for days. At first she thought it was termites, not that that was a brilliant thing, eating away at her house running the foundations and generally being annoying and noisy.

She soon realised that it was better than the actual problem. Having been on a case for the past two weeks, one that had taken it out of all of them, Sandra had barely been home to think about her infestation problem let alone do anything about it.

Switching on her CD player and lighting some candles she turned on the tap's to let the bath fill up while she climbed out of the day's work clothes.

Feeling the weight of their latest case slip away with each layer of clothing she peeled off Sandra breathed in a sigh of relief as the soothing sounds of Eva Cassidy echoed from her bathroom and made a small smile appear on her face.

"God I really must need this." She said to herself as she grabbed a towel from her linen closet and deposited her clothes in the laundry basket ready for picking up at a yet unknown date.

"I think I might actually sleep for a week." She said to herself as she pushed open the bathroom door and smelt the lavender coming from her scented candles as she placed her fingers in the tub to check the temperature was ok.

Pulling back sharply as the water scaled her hand Sandra turned off the hot tap and let the cold one run on it's own.

"I like it hot, but I have no desire to become a boiled lobster." She said with a smile as she now tested the water and found it was perfect.

Dropping the towel over the rail within reach of her bath Sandra climbed in and let the water wrap around her easing her aching muscles and relaxing her entire body.

"Heaven." She breathed out allowing her eyes to shut as she let "Song Bird" carry her off to sleep in the soothing hot water.

Feeling something crawling on her face Sandra swatted at it ineffectually as it made it's way towards her neck.

Thinking it was a fly Sandra cracked open one eye to see what had disturbed her sleep when her eyes grew wide and a scream stuck in her throat.

There about the size of her fist was a brown long tentacle ugly cockroach. It was crawling for the top of her chest as it made its way south but paused as her skin disappeared into the water.

Sandra was frozen in place, she hated cockroaches they made her skin crawl and now literally were doing just that.

A splash to her left unfroze her as another cockroach fell from somewhere above her and it fell into the water with a plop as Sandra rushed out of the tub sending water spraying everywhere and leaving the two cockroaches scrambling to escape the tub.

"Jesus Christ." Sandra yelled having now gotten her voice back as she dripped water all over her bathroom floor but right now didn't care.

"Bloody disgusting things." She said her eyes darting around the room and finally landing on a small hole in the ceiling above the bath tub where they had probably fallen from.

Grabbing her towel Sandra was wide awake now as she shuddered at the thought of those bugs crawling on her, as she wrapped the towel tightly around her body.

As if on cue another cockroach appeared in the gap in her ceiling and fell south wards joining its friends in the now vacant bath.

"First thing in the morning I am calling the Damm exterminators." Sandra said quickly blowing out the candles and turning off the CD player.

Slamming the door shut behind her she did not empty the bath thinking that a little water wouldn't hurt them and there was no way she was sticking her hand in the tub to pull the plug anyway.

When Gerry got into the office he could tell something was up right away, Jack looked busy for once, Brian was quite and the door to Sandra's office was closed.

"Do I even want to ask?" He said coming over to Jack and catching the older man's attention.

"Probably not, if I were you I would keep your head down, don't know what's going on, but she is in a foul mood." Jack said as Gerry noted his eyes dart behind him as the door to Sandra's office opened up and Gerry made a B line for his desk.

"Are Gerry so nice of you to finally grace us with your presence." Sandra shot at him as he lowered himself on to his chair and opened his moth to explain why he was late, but her hand in the air made him close it quickly.

"I don't want to here it, any way you and I need to be down at the court house, seems like they have brought forward the Driscal trial and we need to give evidence." She said and Gerry was happy that the blonde didn't have more time to chew him a new one as he suspected she would have enjoyed it this particular morning.

Not bothering to say anything further Gerry followed Sandra out of the office with a quick glance at Jack and Brian who were both making statues of a hung man Jack was using his tie while Brian had tilted his glasses at a funny angle.

Gerry threw them the finger as he left the office their usual humour doing little to comfort him as Sandra breezed down the hallway like her arse was on fire.

"Come on Gerry or we are going to be late, not an unusual concept for you I know, but I quite like my reputation kept in tacked thank you." Sandra said only glancing behind her as she walked out into the bright sunshine of an all too rear warm London summer's day.

Gerry climbed in next to Sandra as she turned over the engine giving him barely a glance as she pulled out and headed for the court rooms.

Sandra had not meant to be in a bad mood that morning, and she certainly had not meant to take it out on the boys, but once she had gotten in and caught them yet again messing around and using a photo of Strickland as a dart board, that was all it had taken to set her off.

She had spent the night paralytic in her bed, jumping at every noise, the tick tick tick of tiny feet grinding on her nerves and making her clench her jaw in an effort not to scream.

Obviously she had gotten no sleep and upon finding her boys once again pissing about she had snapped, that and the fact that the exterminator had told her she would have to be out of the hours for forty eight hours had pushed her over the edge.

"What the hell do you think you are playing at!" She yelled at Brian who had just laded on right in the middle of Strickland's forehead as she plucked the dark out of the board and tore down the photo.

"Morning Sandra." Brain had replied as she scowled at him and his face turned from happy to scared in an instant.

"Morning, morning what if I had been Strickland, what the hell would you have said then?" She spat at them taking both the photo and the dart into her office and slammed the door behind her.

"Damm it." She said feeling immediately guilty but there was nothing she could do about it now.

Gerry had been late and that had set her off again, she had wanted to talk to him about using his spear room for a couple of night's. She had thought about Jack, but the thought of spending two nights alone with him, and Mary of course was more than she could have coped with. Jack was a great colleague and a wonderful friend, but socially he was weird. Not however as weird as Brian she had dismissed staying with him and Ester almost immediately thinking she would end up in the Looney bin after one day. No it had to be Gerry, and that thought made her kind of sad, that she had no one else, unless she wanted to stay with her mother at the retirement home. Shuddering at the thought Sandra had settle on asking Gerry when he was once again late. Screwing up her plans for a chat and she was again in a bad mood.

'God they must think I am the wicked witch of the west' she thought to herself as she pulled up at the court houses and climbed out of the car. Determined to spend the rest of the day in a better mood, if not for her boys sake but for her own.

Gerry had spent the car ride as silent as a mouse, once they had gotten to the court house Sandra had climbed out and smiled at him over the top of the car roof.

Briefly Gerry wondered if his Gov'ner had turned bi polar, but before he could think too long she was next to him and talking.

"Come on let's go and put this scum bag away shall we." She said giving him a quick nod and Gerry couldn't help but smile back at her.

There was something about Sandra, when she smiled he was like putty in her hands and however much he had tried to stop it he couldn't help himself.

The court case had gone without a hitch, it was pretty much a for gone conclusion as they had collected an overwhelming amount of evidence against Driscal who had been found guilty of killing his step son and was being taken away back to his cell where Gerry thought he should spend the rest of his life.

"Good riddance to bad rubbish." Gerry said turning to Sandra who was thankfully still smiling at him as she nodded her head him.

"Couldn't agree more, fancy some lunch?" she said and Gerry got the distinct impression that it wasn't a request.

"Cool what did you have in mind?" Gerry asked her as they returned to Sandra's car and she decided that it was time she got the roof down.

"How about the pub?" She said indicating to him that she was going to pull the roof back and not to get in yet.

"Sounds good to me, it's warm enough to eat in the garden if you're interested, although I have to admit the bugs irritate the hell out of me." Gerry said as he finally climbed into the convertible unaware of how apt his words were at that moment as Sandra winced at the thought of those cockroaches plopping into her bath last night.

Her plan was simple, get Gerry to the pub, ply him with drink and food, and then get him to agree to letting her stay with him, without implying anything else was on the cards.

Sandra took a deep breath she knew this was going to be easier said than done, but there was no way she could stay at her house and she wasn't forking out for and exterminator and a hotel. Glancing briefly at Gerry she knew that he would say yes to her request, hell any of them would have. It was just the implications of that yes that were scaring Sandra.

Sure Jack and Brian would have been easier on that score, but Sandra knew that she could stay with Gerry and keep things strictly professional.

'But is that what you really want' a nagging voice said from somewhere in the back of her mind. Shaking her head slightly trying to dislodge the unwanted thought Sandra placed her eyes back on the road and she noticed that they had almost reached their destination, and she couldn't remember driving any of the way here.

Gerry had the distinct impression that something was up with his boss, she had been in a horrible mood this morning, now she was smiling at him and taking him for lunch. If he didn't know her better he would say she wanted something, but Sandra Pullman, did not try and sweet talk you in to doing something for her, she just asked out right, no shit do it or I will have your balls. No perhaps it was something else, maybe she was feeling guilty for being so horrible to him the morning, but he highly doubted that.

Then a thought struck him that made his blood run cold. What if she was thinking of leaving again, except this time it was for real, the position had been offered and excepted and now all she was doing was telling them quietly one by one in a public place.

It would go a long way to explain her moods swings and the tense manor she had been conducting herself in since he had first seen her walk out of her office this morning. Feeling sure now that this was it, Gerry tried not the disappointment show on his face as they made their way into the pub.

Ok what do you think? Carry on or bin it? Obviously next chapter Sandra asked if she can stay at Gerry's place and let's just say his mood takes a turn for the better.


	2. Mi casa es tu Casa

Sorry I have not updated sooner but I have been extremely busy.

As asked here is chapter two, please as ever enjoy.

Mi casa es tu casa

Sandra almost drank her first glass of whine in one go, they had settled on sitting out side, it was such a nice day it did seem a shame to waste it. Now however Sandra was regretting it, not because they were getting plagued by bugs, but she now had a significant walk back to the bar to get another drink.

"Easy Sandra, you planning on doing any work this afternoon?" Gerry said when he saw the blonde tilt back her head and nearly drains her wine.

"Umm yeah sorry I just really needed that." She replied by way of explanation, but Gerry was not convinced.

"Bad day?" He asked her taking a couple of swallows of his pint and trying not to notice just how great her hair looked in the sunshine, and how it was giving her face a nice rosy glow.

"Bad night actually." Sandra said unaware of Gerry's dilemma and thinking he had just given her the perfect opening. Putting her glass down carefully on the wooden picnic table they had chosen to sit on, with the perfect pub wobble, where one leg didn't quite touch the ground. Sandra made sure not to lean to heavily forward and send her drink spilling on to Gerry's lap.

"Oh can I ask way or is that forbidden territory?" Gerry said with a slight rise of his eyebrows. He was still worried that she was about to tell him that she was leaving, but something about the way she was acting was telling Gerry that she was nervous about something she had done or was going to do. He wasn't a detective for nothing, and noticing others behaviour was one of his strong points.

"Usually yes, but this time it kind of concerns you." She said and Gerry nearly dropped his pint. Tipping forward to secure the precious liquid in both hands Gerry only lost a minimal amount over his shirt sleeves as Sandra just looked at him incredulously a small smile making her eyes light up and causing Gerry's heart to skip a beet.

'She had a bad night because of me?' Gerry thought as a young girl came over and asked if they were ready to order their food.

"Umm yeah could I have the ham egg and chips." Sandra said and Gerry realised that he hadn't even thought about food.

"Yeah sounds good, same please." Gerry said off handed still wondering what Sandra meant by her bad night concerning him. 'did she have a dream about me.' He wondered as the waitress took their menus away. 'I hope not, especially if it was about me' Gerry's internal monolog kept going while Sandra ordered another glass of whine and he did not here her ask him if he wanted another beer.

When her napkin stuck him in the face he jumped back as though he had been scalded.

"Jesus Christ Gerry that poor girl thought you had gone mad." Sandra hiss at him as he realised that they were once again alone.

"Sorry, but what did you mean your bad night concerns me?" He said thinking jumping right in might be the best cause of action, better than getting a face full of whine next time, or worse his ale.

"Oh right sorry I guess that sounded a bit, well any way." Sandra said immediately wondering where her whine was, but nothing was coming to save her this time.

"I have a little bit of a problem at my place at the moment." She started and she saw Gerry's eyebrows raise but he said nothing so she continued.

"I have cockroaches, they are everywhere and I just can't stand them, so I am getting the exterminator in. I have to be out of the house for forty eight hours though so they can do it." There it was out and the world had not just gone up in a ball of smoke, neither had Gerry said anything. Sandra studied him for a moment as he started to go slightly red as his face scrunched up. For a brief moment Sandra thought he was having a heart attack, just as she was about to get up and help him a bust of laughter came from him.

"This isn't funny Gerry." She snapped feeling like she whished ha had had a heart attack now.

"It is a bit, it's just a bug you didn't need to call in the Ghost busters." Gerry started shaking with laughter much to Sandra annoyance, but before she could berate him once more the waitress came back with their drinks.

Giving Gerry a strange look the girl left quickly and Sandra began drumming her fingernails on the table, sorely tempted to tip the remainder of Gerry's pint all over his head.

"Good Sandra you can be such a girl sometimes." Gerry said between gasps of breath as he caught her eyes and tried to stop laughing as she was looking pretty pissed.

"They fell on me while I was in the bath Gerry, a rubber duck is one thing but having a cockroach crawling around with you naked in the tub is not funny." Sandra said in a low dangerous voice and Gerry shut up all most at once.

It wasn't her tone of voice, or even the death glare that got his attention it was the thought of her naked in a bath.

Immature he knew but it worked and now the blonde opposite him was sitting with her arms folded and a fresh glass of whine in her hand and now Gerry got it.

"So where are you going to stay for the next two day's?" Gerry asked thinking he wouldn't make her beg but he wasn't going to offer, watching her squirm was something he never got to do.

"Umm well I was hoping you…" He sentence was cut of by two plates of food being placed in front of them and a new older woman smiling back at them.

"Anything thing else I can get you folks?" She said glancing between them and not getting the hint that she had interrupted them.

"No thank you." Sandra said a little more clipped than she would have liked so she smiled to so that the woman didn't think she was rude.

"Ok just let me know if you need anything." She replied and then was gone as quickly as she came.

"Strange." Sandra said not knowing what else to say as the silence seemed to hang heavy in the air as Gerry began tipping hung quantise of tomato ketchup all over his dinner.

"Gerry have I ever told you, you're disgusting." She said while she watched him shovel the food onto his mouth while he was normally quite sophisticated with food, unlike Brian, give Gerry a pint put him in a pub and he became like every other man. Food first talk later.

"Many times Gov, I have learnt to take it as a complement." Gerry grinned at her around a mouthful of chips and Sandra just sighed and started chewing on her own food.

After a few minutes of eating in silence Sandra thought she had better finish what she had started earlier. She realised that she never asked if she could stay over, just imp[lied at and Gerry certainly hadn't answered.

"So Gerry do you have any plans for this evening?" Sandra said conversationally while Gerry went from his food to him pint and then looking at her.

"Nothing special why?" He asked still wanting to make her suffer he was grateful for the food in his moth to stop the hug grin which wanted to appear on his face.

"Oh well you know I have to be out of the house so they can get rid of my little problem, well you see I was hoping, and this is in no way an invitation for anything. Or does it mean anything beyond or working relationship, but well I need a place to stay and your it." Sandra realised she was babbling and had basically demanded a bed at his house at the end and for the second time that day drained her glass of whine.

"I'm it am I? well now I hope you are nicer than that to the desk clerk at the travel lodge when you ask her for a room." Gerry replied unable to stop himself from teasing her while her moth fell open and a scowl lined her face.

"You're not serious." She said shaking her head slightly in disbelief when she saw the small grin appear on his face and she lent over and swatted him on the arm.

"You did that on purpose didn't you?" She said as Gerry pushed his now empty plate away and smiled back at her.

"Yeah couldn't help myself." He said unable to lie to her and unfortunately she knew it.

"Tosser." She said but gave him a smile back. Gerry was incredibly relieved that was what had been making Sandra act so odd all day. That she had been nervous about asking him about a place to stay. Gerry wonder why she had been so reluctant to ask him, was it because she didn't really want him to say yes? Probably not. Was it because she thought he might say no. certainly not. Maybe and he only let his mind linger on this for a second she was scared that in spending time with him alone at his house would be too much for her to handle.

'No way, dream on Gerry old man." He thought to himself as he looked across at Sandra who was now happily tucking into her dinner and not paying him any attention at all.

'If she is that worried about spending time with you, why didn't she ask Jack or Brian?" Gerry's thoughts turned to as he watched her blue eyes follow a brightly coloured butterfly as it landed on the table beside her and flapped its wings in the bright sunlight.

'maybe they used their brains and said no.' Gerry snorted to himself, but he knew she had only asked him, there was no way either Jack or Brain would say no to Sandra if she was asking them for a place to stay. No more than Gerry ever could either, as he sat there and thought at last that he was thinking about this far too much.

Now all he had to worry about was what exactly he was supposed to do about his Gov'ner staying over at his house for not one, but two nights.

"Thanks Gerry I have a bag packed in the boot of the car they are starting this afternoon." Sandra said breaking Gerry out of his thoughts and he looked at her once more.

"Bit presumptuous don't you think, if a bloke asked you back to his flat, then happened to have a box of condoms in the side draw, you would think he was a slimy bastard. Yet you pack all your things before I have even said yes, what kind of man do you think I am." Gerry said with fake hurt and Sandra couldn't help but laugh.

"Gerry you are a slimy bastard and I already know you're easy so I didn't see the point in delaying the inevitable." Sandra replied now having some fun at his expense and Sandra was glad everything seemed to be going on as normal, even though she would be spending the night at Gerry's house what was so weird about that?

Getting back in to the car and starting up the engine Sandra pulled away from the pub, knowing she had had two glasses of all be it small wine she probably was just on the limit of being able to drive, she also had no intention of doing any work this afternoon, not that she was going to tell any of the boys that. Quickly checking her watch as she pulled on to the main road she saw to her surprise that it was almost four o'clock.

"Hey we just tell they guys the case went on ok." She said turning to Gerry briefly who nodded at her.

"No problem I don't want them on my case about having lunch for the entire afternoon." Gerry said and Sandra knew what he was saying was true. If Jack and Brian thought they had missed out on having a paid for pub lunch they wouldn't leave her alone for weeks, until she took them out too.

"You know there would have a been a time where you would have immediately thought about bedroom arrangements I am impressed with you Gerry." Sandra said suddenly as they turned the corner and the white square building of the metropolitan police came into view and Gerry was momentarily stunned.

"Maybe I was just saving that for later." He said recovering quickly and that earned him another swat on the arm as Sandra slowed her car and pulled in to a vacant space.

"Really Gerry thank you for doing this and not making it awkward." Sandra said this time and the sincerity behind her voice made Gerry fell like returning her honesty.

"No problem Sandra Me Casa Say Casa." He replied not realising he had got the vocab slightly wrong as Sandra rolled her eyes at him and climbed out of the car.

"You know Gerry perhaps you should stick to English god knows you murder that enough, let's not go doing the same to Spanish."

Ok next time Sandra goes home with Gerry and things between them are not as easy as they both thought it would be, well that is if you want the next chapter, the more encouragement I get the faster I go, not that I am on my knees asking for reviews or anything . Thanks for reading XxX


	3. i whish i had never done that

Ok back with chapter three by popular demand, well kind of popular, thank you for all the reviews they have been wonderful I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

Now that's an I wish I had never done that moment

Sandra breezed into the office and basically ignored both Jack and Brian who gave her raised eyebrows.

"Case ran long." She said as she closed the door to her office and lent back against the cool wood, letting out the breath she didn't realise she had been holding.

She was wondering why she was feeling so tense, it wasn't like they had any pressing cases on right now. Strickland for once was not breathing down her neck, and the boys were actually behaving themselves.

Yet she was wound up tighter than a coiled spring and when the knock at the door came she almost lept away from the door.

"Sir." Her voice came out high and squeaky and she internally cursed herself.

"Sandra. I noticed that UCOS is not working on anything at the moment and I was hoping you could have a look over the Fletcher case." Strickland said passing her a file. Sandra was momentarily distracted though by Brian and Jack's giggling, obviously at her flustered state.

"Umm yes sir." She said sending them a death glare but getting caught by Strickland who then turned to look behind him.

Jack and Brain who were trying not to get caught suddenly froze like the music had been turned off in an odd game of musical statues. Just as this odd scene played out before Sandra's eyes Gerry walked back inside from having a fag and just shook his head.

"I saw a movie like this once, had something to do with pod people." He muttered to himself as Strickland thanked Sandra gave Jack and Brian a cold stare and exited the office much to everyone's relief.

"Thanks mate." Jack aimed at Gerry then Brian too rounded on him.

"Yeah, we know what to do next time your in the shit don't we." Brian said folding his arms and looked at Gerry pointedly.

"Oh yeah what's that then?" Gerry said knowing he had set himself up for this one, but what could he do, he supposed he did deserve it.

"Enough, you two started it and for once Gerry isn't the bad guy, now Strickland just gave us a new case I suggest you put your claws away and come and look at the file." Sandra said as Gerry almost had a heart attack right there in the middle of the office.

Sandra never stuck up for him, in fact she usually was the first one to blame him, even if it wasn't his fault.

Unable to get his legs to move as his brain was still processing what had just happened it was Sandra's voice once again that snapped him out of his thought's.

"Come on Gerry!" she shouted and for the second time that day Gerry had to hope his heart would once again kick in before it was too late.

Once they had gone over the case file, had a discussion and basically decided they couldn't do anything until the morning, Gerry was getting more and more nervous.

Sandra kept throwing him the odd look, it was almost like she was saying not to tell the guys that she was spending the night at his place.

Gerry didn't want to think too much about why Sandra did not want them to know that, but neither was he about to blurt it out in the middle of a conversation.

When the blonde finally stood up and tapped the table in front of her with a stack of papers Gerry knew this was it. Did he ask her if she wanted a lift? Did he ask her for a lift? Did she want to go out for dinner or should he cook? Before he could say anything though Jack spoke up.

"Oh Sandra I forgot to mention, a man called from 'SureKill', said they would be at your house around four." The older man said with a slight frown on his face as he read the message.

"Sorry looks like you missed them." Jack said now looking slightly scared but Sandra just shrugged.

"It's ok they had the keys." Sandra said picking up her bag and throwing it over her shoulder.

Gerry saw her glance at him but she made no further comment as she walked out of the office leaving the three men alone.

"Do you know what's going on Gerry?" Brian asked him as he collected his bike and pushed it up along side them as they followed Sandra outside.

"Not a clue mate, maybe their decorators." Gerry offered knowing it was a pretty crap guess going by the name, but he didn't want to give either of them an opportunity to question him. Just as Jack was about to open his mouth and do just that Gerry's phone beeped indicating a message.

"Oh sorry hold on." Gerry said flipping his phone open and seeing that the text was from Sandra.

_Don't have a key, hurry up and tell jack and Brian nothing_

Gerry closed his phone and looked back up at Jack who has stopped next to Gerry's stag along with Brian. They were both looking at him like he had grown a pair of horns.

"Sorry that was Catlin I forgot she was coming over and she don't have a key, better go let her in." Gerry did not like lying to them, but he was surprised at just how easily that one had fallen off his lips.

Getting into the car and turning on to the engine, Gerry pulled out of the car park and left Jack and Brian staring after him. Gerry checked his watch and thought he better hurry up, the real woman who was probably waiting on is door step would not be impressed with any delay.

Sandra did not have to wait for Gerry long, she had worked out about ten minutes after Strickland had left why she was feeling so tense.

She was tense because she was dreading this moment, the moment when work was over, and she was just Sandra again needing a place to stay and Gerry was there in her hour of need.

Entering his house and seeing his things made Sandra ill at ease for the first time, maybe because she realised that for the first time they were equals, ok so she could still order him around and act like she was in charge, but that didn't somehow seem right.

He was letting her into his space, free of charge as her friend and for once she was going to have to swallow her pride and be grateful that she wasn't still sleeping with the cockroaches.

"Sorry for all the cloak and dagger stuff, I just don't need to be explaining things to Jack and Brian for days on end. Why didn't I ask them? How come their not good enough? You know what they are like." Sandra said as Gerry showed her the spear room and she smiled and nodded approvingly.

"Nothing to do with the fact that you don't want people to know you're shacking up with an old man for the night then." Gerry grinned at her, and although it was a poor joke Sandra smiled back.

"Your not old Gerry, you just might have gone slightly over your best before date." Sandra said with a broad grin on her face as Gerry scowled back at her.

"I like to think of myself as good scotch, I only get better with age." He said and right at that moment Sandra had to agree with him, not that she was going to say that out loud.

"Ok so what's for dinner." She said changing the subject quickly as they headed down stairs and into the kitchen.

"I was thinking about a lamb casserole, I have a lovely joint in, all that needs doing is the vegetables and in the oven for a hour." Gerry said as Sandra watched him manoeuvre around the kitchen and pull out carrots and potatoes and what looked like a cabbage and placed them on the work surface.

"Why don't you get a shower and I can chop those. Then when you come back I can go and dinner will be ready when I am done." Sandra said taking the knife out of Gerry's hands and thinking she could be useful for once.

"Sandra are you sure I mean you and sharp objects do not usually go well together." Gerry said looking dubious, but Sandra had made up her mind.

"Go now, I know how to chop veg." She said practically shoving him out of the door.

Listening for the sound of the doors opening and closing, Sandra switched on the TV for some background noise and began chopping.

"Ouch shit!" Sandra said as she placed her finger in her mouth and sucked off the blood which was coming from the slice in her finger.

"Bugger, now where is a plaster?" she said looking around the kitchen and finding nothing obvious. Looking in the cupboards and in the draws Sandra found nothing by the way of a first aid kit.

Having a brainwave Sandra examined her finger as the blood was still coming out of the wound she shoved the digit back in her moth before she leaked it on Gerry's floor and headed upstairs.

Gerry turned off the hot spray and whipped the water out of his eyes. Groping around for the shower curtain he finally found it and pulled it back.

Stepping out on to the matt and reaching for his towel Gerry ran it across his face and though his hair first.

He had to admit he did feel better there was nothing like a good hot shower after a day in court. He would never admit it but right now some time alone away from Sandra was what he needed. Not that she was annoying him, but that he was going to have to make sure he kept his distance over the next two days or he could see this going down hill very fast.

Taking a swipe to clear the mirror Gerry gave his reflection a quick glance and tutted to himself, who was he kidding, maybe once he might have stood a chance with his hard as nails, but attractive as hell boss, but now, now he would have more chance with Mrs Pullman, and only because the woman could not physically run away.

"Gerry I, oh bollocks sorry umm."

Gerry snatched his towel from his head to cover up his lower half as the object of his thoughts walked though the door.

"Sandra, what the hell?" He said feeling like his face was on fire as he stared at her back. She had turned to face the wall and had yet to turn around.

"Sorry I didn't realise you would be naked." She said and Gerry secured the towel around his waist.

"It's a bathroom Sandra how much clothing do you expect me to wear in the shower." Gerry replied more embarrassed than angry as he watched Sandra's shoulder's stiffen.

"Sorry I um I was looking for a plaster." She said feeling somewhat awkward and had not stopped staring at the wall since she had gotten Gerry full frontal as she entered the bathroom.

Not stopping and thinking was one of Sandra's faults and this time it had landed her right in it.

She was also slightly disturbed by her own thoughts about seeing Gerry in the all together and finding that she didn't mind. Now that image seemed to be burned on to her retina and as she turned around at his request she struggle to keep her eyes above his neck line.

"Umm I have some here." Gerry said as she watched him rout around in what had to be his medicine cabernet for a second. A small tub of pills fell on to the floor and Sandra reached down and picked them up.

"Oh umm thanks, there not what they look like, there for something else." Gerry stammered as Sandra handed him back the bottle of pills without so much as a glance at the oval shaped blue tablets.

"Are here there you go." Gerry said as Sandra held out her cut finger and Gerry saw it for the first time.

"God Sandra this is pretty deep, what were you doing?" Gerry said taking her hand in his and wrapping her finger in the plaster.

"I kind of got distracted by the TV while is was doing the carrots." She said trying to ignore the feeling of his strong hand holding hers so gently.

"That will teach you, anyway bathroom is free, maybe I should take over with the preparation." Gerry said as he stepped passed her and into the hallway. The bathroom suddenly felt way to close for comfort as both of them wondered weather it was hot in there or just them.

"Ok thanks Gerry." Sandra said as she watched him disappear into his bed room and Sandra shut the bathroom door.

"Maybe I should out the lock on." She said to herself as she turned and realised that the bathroom did not have a lock on it and she shivered.

Trying not to think about if Gerry walking in on her in the shower was a good thing or a bad thing Sandra pulled the shower curtain across and stepped under the warm spray.

As always all feed back is welcomed and encouraged, hope you enjoyed this chapter, much more to come obviously. Quick question should I put in more Jack and Brian or keep it as it is with Sandra and Gerry the main focus let me know, you wish is my command. Thanks for reading XxX


	4. Suds in the bucket

Mucho thanks for all the reviews, they are wonderfully encouraging.

Hope this next chapter pleases you as much as the last.

Suds in the bucket

Sandra finished her shower and went into the bedroom, she ran a brush though her wet hair but decided to leave it to dry naturally. Who did she have to impress now anyway. She thought as she looked at her own reflection in the mirror.

"Not bad for someone the wrong side of fifty." She said quietly, she was still trying to pass herself off for forty nine, and until she could no longer get away with it that was the way it was going to stay.

The mouth watering smell coming from down stairs finally found her nostrils and Sandra threw on her jeans and made her way down the stairs.

"Yes I know, ok Catlin I will make sure I do ok, bye." Gerry was speaking down the phone when Sandra arrived obviously to his daughter and he wasn't looking too impressed by the conversation.

"Trouble?" Sandra asked taking a seat at the breakfast bar and watching him over the counter.

"Not really just teenage girl things, she left her supposed favourite top here last week and she needs it for the weekend and can I drop it off?" He said with a slightly exasperated tone, but Sandra knew Gerry loved his children and she was sure he didn't mind the inconvenience, even though he was bound to grip about it. He was just pleased they still needed him for something, even if I was a taxi service.

"Any way dinner is ready would you like to go and take a seat." Gerry said and Sandra didn't need telling twice. Standing up and moving towards the dining table Sandra sat down in her usual seat and observed the bottle of wine already on the table. It was no cheep Chablis either. It was a aged Cabernet Shiraz which was likely to go very well with the lamb.

"Help yourself to the wine I will be right in." Gerry called from the kitchen and Sandra poured them both a glass.

She was eager to forget the events of earlier this evening, although the sight of a naked Gerry had lingered in her mind for sometime. Especially when she was standing naked under the hot spray alone in that steamy bathroom. The scene of the crime, it had taken her several moments to calm herself down before she began her usual shower routine.

'If I was that shaken what about poor Gerry' she thought as he walked in to the dining room with a steaming pot of Lamb casserole.

Gerry has busied himself with the cooking, it somehow always managed to calm his thoughts, and tonight they really did need calming. It wasn't the fact that Sandra had walked in on him naked, ok so it was slightly, but it was the look on her face that he couldn't get out of his mind.

He saw her look linger for far longer than it should have done in regions that were likely to respond to that look. He had seen the flush on her face even after she had been facing the wall for a few minutes, and putting it down to pure embarrassment was not quite cutting it.

It was this that had caused Gerry to almost burn the veg, and to get ratty with Catlin on the phone. As he heard Sandra come back down the stairs all he could think about was what was she would be wearing.

Having seen the simple pale yellow shirt and jeans Gerry did not know weather to be disappointed or relieved. A bathrobe or pyjamas had their appeal, but both could have induced a fatal heart attack as well. No Gerry decided this was much better, even if he was still wondering if she was wearing any underwear, and trying to work it out at the same time she caught him staring.

"Do I have some in my teeth?" She said her voice sounding more upset than angry and Gerry had to collect himself quickly.

"Umm no sorry I was just thinking." He replied, not being able to think of anything more plausible. ' how do you tell your Gov'ner your checking for strap lines' Gerry thought as a small smile came to his lips, covering it up with a sip of wine Gerry continued with his meal.

"Well? What do you think?" He asked her noticing that the silence at the table was becoming awkward, not only that but it was giving him the opportunity to think.

"It's wonderful, but you already knew that." Sandra said and they both knew he had been finishing for a complement but neither said so.

"What about the wine?" He asked knowing that Sandra was not usually a red wine drinker, but this dish required something more robust.

"You know I could grow to like it, I think I should have some more just to be sure." She replied with a grin as Gerry topped her up. Their eyes met across the table and for a brief second the electricity that passed between them was tangible.

Sitting back down quickly Gerry cleared his throat, but before he got chance to say anything Sandra broke in.

"Could we just agree that upstairs didn't happen, I promise never to mention it again, this awkwardness is not good." She said the words that were coming out of her mouth made sense, but neither really believed them to be true.

"I guess so. Does this mean you weren't impressed?" Gerry said and once more the words were out of his mouth before his brain could fully engage.

To his credit though Sandra laughed, her face was slightly red and she wasn't meeting his eyes, but the laugher making her shoulders shake was music to Gerry's ears.

"I suppose I will just have to keep you wondering about that wont I." She said eventually and raised her glass.

"To awkward moments." She said and Gerry had to agree he could toast to that.

Once dinner was finished and they had shared simple conversation about the weather, their new case, which they both agreed was just a dog and pony show, finally getting on to family.

"You know I have always envied your relationship with your family." Sandra said after polishing off her third glass of wine, and while far from drunk, she was feeling a light buzz from the alcohol.

"It is probably the one thing in my life that I did totally right." He said also finishing off his wine and poring the last of the bottle between them.

"Does that include the divorce?" Sandra said but the tone of her voice implied it as a joke and Gerry took it as such.

"Maybe, what can I say. If at first you don't succeed."

Try, try and oh try again." Sandra finished for him as they once again looked across the table at one another, but this time the gaze held.

"Doesn't mean I am ever going to stop looking." Gerry said and Sandra knew he meant it.

"Never to old to walk down the isle." She replied feeling like she should look away but unable to drop his gaze.

"I don't necessarily have to walk, as long as some sexy nurse is pushing me in a wheel chair I could still make it." He said giving her his patient cheeky grin as they both relaxed in to a now more comfortable silence.

"I should do the washing up." Sandra said suddenly getting up from the table and collecting the plates.

"Don't be silly this is my house you are my guest." Gerry said not willing to let her do all the work but knowing that if she had set her mind on it she would do exactly that. Not that there wouldn't be any room for negotiation of course.

"Oh no you cooked, I can wash up." She said as they both brought the dirty dishes though to the kitchen and lined them up on the side nearest the sink.

"How about you wash I will dry?" He said and she immediately smiled at him.

"Deal"

Once the sink was filed and it had just the right amount of bubbles in they went though the washing up with a military precession.

Plate, cup, glass. Gerry dried them and put them in the right cupboards while Sandra spent longer scraping the pans and casserole dish.

As Gerry turned back from putting away the plates he suddenly found himself with a face full of bubbles.

"Sorry couldn't help myself." Sandra said though her giggles as Gerry whipped the suds clear of his eyes and scowled at her.

"Just remember you started it." He said a small evil smile appearing on his face and Sandra's demeanour changed quickly.

"Hey now it was only a joke, Gerry I am warning you." She said backing away from him hands raised palms up. She realised that she had backed away from the sink and her ammunition only when it was too late as the work surface pressed into her back and she was halted in her retreat.

Picking up a hand full of soap suds Gerry was momentarily toying with the idea of shoving them down her shirt, but at the last moment he decided that the face was a safer option, although by how much he did not know.

"Arrgh, Gerry. You just wait." Sandra cried as Gerry planted the suds right on her face and she even managed to inhale some in her cry.

"Like I am scared of you." He said his confidence growing with the fact she had yet to kick him where it counted.

"You better be." She said launching herself away from the side and towards the sink, not bothering to scoop up suds this time she just splashed him with the water.

"Sandra I'm soaked!" Gerry shouted as the soapy water caught him clean in the chest as he watched the blonde narrow her eyes and he could tell she was pondering her options.

Sandra was wondering weather to run for it or take another shot. Deciding she could do some more damage she scooped more water out of the sink but this time missed as Gerry ran towards her and deflected her arm with his own.

Gerry now was a t the sink and new he had her, calling her name made her turn around after she had spun away trying to avoid him colliding with her as he ran towards the sink.

"No!" she said but it was too late as a double hand full of water soaked into her shirt. Looking down at herself for what she already realised to be so. Sandra could clearly see though the wet shirt and Gerry knew it.

"You tosser you did that on purpose." She said folding her arms to cover up the mess as she gazed at Gerry who was smiling on the verge of laughter.

"Turn about is fair play Sandra." Gerry said now having answered the question of the underwear, and having lived though it Gerry was rather pleased with himself.

"I am going to have to have another shower now." Sandra said pouting slightly, knowing that there was nothing she could do anymore and she did start it.

"Fancy some company." Gerry said with a small wink and for a second Sandra didn't know what to say. The urge to say yes and see his reaction was huge, but if that did happen, what then, was she prepared to take that line of conversation passed that.

"You'll be lucky." She finally said turning on her heel and making a quick exit before the urge to yes, over rode her normally logical mind.

'blame it on the drink' she said to herself as she headed back up the stairs. She could Gerry not far behind her obviously on his way to change his shirt as well.

Not wanting to think about that too much Sandra closed the door to her bedroom and stripped of the wet shit. Going straight for the pyjamas not thinking about what Gerry might think, she hesitated at taking off her bra, normally it would be the first thing to come off when getting ready for bed, but today she had been very grateful for having put it back on after her shower.

Making the decision Sandra got redressed and headed back downstairs.

Gerry didn't know quite what had happened, one minute he and Sandra were sharing meal like they had done many times, and suddenly they were having a water fight in his kitchen. Shaking his head and catching sight of the clock, which was telling him it was almost half passed ten Gerry was shocked by just how quickly the evening had gone. Going back down stairs Gerry noted that it was still pretty hot even though the sun had been down for a hour or so now but he was stopped in his tracks by Sandra bent over his kettle making what smelt like herbal tea in her pyjamas.

"Umm would you like some." Sandra said shocked by the waver in her voice as she heard Gerry enter the room but stop in the doorway behind her.

"No thanks you know I think I am going to head on up now, I'll see you in the morning." Gerry replied thinking that getting out of that kitchen right at that moment was the best thing to do, before he did something that he might regret later.

Trying not to feel to hurt by Gerry's reaction, then wondering why she should care at all about what he thought of her Sandra took her tea and headed back for her bed room.

Once inside she closed the door and was surprised at just how hot it was in the room. Not having noticed the heat in here before Sandra threw off the top sheet and decided to lie under only one blanket. Climbing in between the sheets she picked up the book she had been reading and opened it at the page she had last been on.

Ha so hot hot hot, I wonder why, more problems for our favourite couple next time, as ever review and let me know what you think, they always make me smile and it makes me even more determined to update even though I should really be doing some work. Until next time thanks for reading XxX


	5. Goodnight sweetheart goodnight

Back again, hope you enjoyed the last update, and will enjoy this one too.

On with the show.

Goodnight sweetheart goodnight

Gerry was sure he was asleep, in fact he knew he was, he could feel the bed beneath him, the soft sheets under his skin, he could even feel the slight breeze on his upper body coming in from the open window. Yet he could here someone talking to him, he was not sure if he was dreaming the sound, but he was reluctant to open his eyes and break the comfort of his sleepy state.

"Gerry, Gerry wake up!" Sandra finally yelled in Gerry's ear as he sprung out of bed.

"What where's the fire" He said half falling half stumbling out of bed until he was standing facing Sandra from the opposite side of the bed.

"Sandra what in the hell?" Gerry said finally realising what had happened and whipping the sleep from his eyes. Taking in Sandra's appearance he noted that she looked kind of sweaty, even in the dull light the way her hair clung to her scalp and the obvious sweat coming from her brow now concerned him.

"Sandra are you ok, you look ill, are you running a fever." Gerry said running around the end of the bed and placing his hand on Sandra's forehead.

"I'm fine Gerry just hot, the heating is suck on in my bedroom and the window is locked." Sandra said now feeling uncomfortable about Gerry's proximity. Backing herself away slightly Sandra watched Gerry as his face held concern then realisation.

"Oh shit sorry Sandra, the key to that window went missing months ago, but I will come a check out the radiator." He said moving across the room, not wanting to get to close. He had seen that scared look in Sandra's eyes again and there was no way he wanted to make things any more awkward between them. No more awkward than they already were of course.

"Ok thanks." Sandra said not realising just what Gerry was trying to do as he hugged the wall on the way out of his bed room, and she briefly wondered if all the sweat she had produced lying in that stifling room had made her smell bad.

Gerry opened the door to the spare room and took a step back at the wall of heat that greeted him.

"Jesus, no wonder you're a bit sweaty, how did you stand it?" Gerry said glancing back at Sandra who was not looking to please. The mention of her less than perfect appearance didn't seemed to go down to well and once again Gerry decided to get on with what he had come here to do.

"I fell asleep at first well for about half an hour anyway, then I woke up this respectable recreation of the Nairobi desert." Sandra quipped as Gerry swiped at the droplets of sweat that were already beginning to build as he crouched down next to the radiator.

"No it's no use, it's jammed on." He exclaimed after several minutes of pulling and tugging, and of course more sweat.

"Great now what I can't sleep in this." Sandra said more worried than upset. The next words out of Gerry's mouth were predictable though.

He was a rogue but he was also a gentleman and Sandra could see his offer coming a mile off.

"I'll take the couch you can have my room." He said as he ushered them out of the door, letting it close behind them, and letting the cool breeze in the hall way cool their hot bodies.

"No way, I am not having you sleep on that hard sofa, while I take you bed. No I will take the sofa I will be fine." Sandra said, but she knew this was not going to be that easy.

"You really think I am going to let you take the sofa, you must think I am a complete bastard." Gerry replied as he folded his arms across his chest and Sandra knew that he wouldn't be budging.

"This is getting us no where, look we are two adults, your bed is large enough for both of us, I am sure we can share." Sandra said, not knowing is she was just testing herself, to make sure that she could do this. That she wasn't as infatuated with her cockney, slightly charming, chain smoking colleague, who could also cook a mean Vindaloo.

Gerry was stunned into silence, how was he going to do this? If he said no though he would have to come up with a damm good excuse as to why he still wanted the sofa.

He could hardly come out with. Sorry Sandra but I would rather sleep on the hard couch than spend the night in permanent sexual frustration. No that wouldn't be the cleverest thing he could do.

Realising that he hadn't said anything for a few moments and Sandra was now staring at him pointedly Gerry decided he had just better suck it up and go with it.

"Yeah ok sure, left or right"? He said using his typical crude humour to diffuse the situation.

"Pardon?" Sandra said, she realised that perhaps her brain was not working as well as it normally would do. But what did she expect at three in the morning.

"Left or right side of the bed, I tend to lie in the middle so it doesn't matter to me." Gerry answered as he pushed open the door to his cool bedroom and Sandra took a deep breath.

"Mind if I have the side nearest the window?" She said moving around to the left hand side of the bed and pulling back the sheet.

"Nah go for it." Gerry replied in a much more confident voice, far more confident than he was feeling anyway. His stomach was doing flip flops and he heart was beating like a drum inside his chest.

He watched as Sandra tucked first one slim leg under then sheet followed by the other. The shiny material of her pyjama's caught his eyes, and he wondered for a second how they might feel under his fingers. With the heat of her skin underneath.

Gerry shook his head, these were not the kind of thoughts that would make this night any easier. Luckily Sandra did not appear to have noticed his ogling as she was fluffing her pillow and trying to get comfortable.

Sandra couldn't look at Gerry, she knew he was watching her and it was making her cheeks flush.

Giving her pillow a good pounding and willing her over active imagination to shut the hell up, she placed her head down on the pillow and faced the window, away from Gerry with her back to him.

She could here him shuffling about behind her, trying to ignore the slight heat she could feel along her spine, created by his body heat Sandra closed her eyes.

"Goodnight Gerry." She said softly not tuning her body, or even her head, she did not want to know just how close they were. Or the fact that only her thin pyjama shirt separated them from touching skin to skin.

Gerry heard Sandra say goodnight, and he was sorely tempted to ignore her, to let her think he had fallen asleep already, but he knew that she would never believe that.

Turning on to his side looking right at Sandra's back he noticed that the blonde had not moved a muscle since she had lay down and he tried to put that down to her not wanting to give him any ideas.

Something did not ring quite true about that though, she had been acting strange around him all night. Not quite meeting his eyes, a slight blush appearing on her cheeks whenever he made a lurid joke. Not to mention the fact that she had flirted back with him, instead of calling him a tosser and slapping him across the face.

No she was feeling just the same as he was, she was hot and bothered and not just because of the faulty heating. Gerry smiled slightly to himself and closed his eyes too.

"Goodnight Sandra."

Sandra didn't know how long she had been asleep, but judging from the fact that it was still dark outside she guessed that it hadn't been long. Realising just why she had woken up Sandra stiffened her whole body at the feel of Gerry so close to her.

One of his hands was draped around her waist, and one of her legs was positioned between his.

'Shit' she thought to herself, she didn't know what to do, if she moved he might wake up and then what, more awkwardness, more red faces and more feelings becoming even more obvious.

Yet is she stayed still and fell back to sleep what about the morning she would have to go though the same thing. Plus there was the fact that her body really wanted her to stay right where she was, wrapped up safe in Gerry's embrace.

'Shit' she thought again as Gerry began to stir, his arm tightened around her body slightly before it relaxed again. Sandra had totally stopped breathing now as she felt the sweat roll down her face once more, but this had nothing to do with the heat in the room.

Just as she was about to end it all and move over Gerry removed his hand and rolled over on to his stomach, muttering something about a potato as he went.

For a brief moment Sandra was more concerned with the fact Gerry had been dreaming about a potato, while holding her while she slept than the fact she was now free.

Huffing slightly but pleased that the situation was back to within tolerable levels Sandra pulled herself back over more on to her side of the bed and fell back to sleep once more.

Gerry had woken up with his arm wrapped around Sandra's waist and realised that she was awake too. He could tell by how tense her body was, and her irregular breathing. Thinking the best way to deal with this would be to pretend to still be asleep and just roll away Gerry decided that was his plan of action.

Not wanting it to look to fake he decided to mutter something, nothing to do with sex that was and the only thing he could come up with was potato's. Having decided that there would be no way Sandra could misinterpret that for him having a sexual dream about here Gerry rolled over on to his stomach and listened for the sounds of Sandra relaxing once more. To his eternal happiness he did not have to wait long.

Ok sorry it is short, but we still have another night to go you know so any feed back you wish to leave let me know. Is it ok so far, I would like to know if I am getting the tone right, a little sexual tension coupled with humour was what I was aiming for, which for me is a step ot of my comfort zone as I am an action drama kind of gal.

Anyway thanks for reading XxX


	6. Waking up is hard to do

New chapter once more, thank you for all the support on this one.

Waking up is hard to do

Sandra was awake first, to say she had had a good nights sleep would have been a lie.

After Gerry had rolled away from her, and spoken about the potato Sandra had let her mind drift. Now that she was only half awake and totally aware of the warm body only inches from her own her mind had wonder to some not so innocent thoughts.

She had found that being in the same bed as Gerry Standing was a far more difficult test of will than she had ever imagined. Once the sun had come up Sandra had crept out of that bed and fled like a frightened school girl. Now in Gerry's kitchen brooding over a hot cup of coffee. Sandra now pondered why she had acted so cowardly, she was usually so strong about things like this, it didn't matter what other people thought of her. Relationships were unimportant when it cane to her personal life. One night stands were hardly her style either, but she could always walk away, she kept a distance between herself and anyone she was seeing, maybe this was it, that distance couldn't be created between herself and Gerry, she was involved with him weather she liked it or not.

Ok so they hadn't slept together, or kissed for that matter, but they were involved on a far deeper level than Sandra had ever thought.

Was sleeping in his bed just a test for them, to make sure that they could deal with this tension that had been building between them since well, since they first met.

If it was then Sandra was not sure weather she had passed.

Gerry woke up to an empty bed. He was not surprised, he thought he had felt Sandra get up a while ago and he had once again claimed the whole bed to himself in his sleep.

Stretching the kinks out of his back from sleeping so stiffly Gerry could smell the distinct smell of coffee and toast. The aroma encourage him to his feet, slipping on a shirt as he went deciding that being topless in the middle of the night was one thing. In board daylight after a hard nights sleep was another. Gerry made his way down the stairs to find Sandra staring out of the window. Even first thing in the morning, her hair slightly scruffy and clad in loose fitting shiny pyjamas she still looked wonderful. He took the only second he had just to look at her before she turned around and regarded him with her icy blue eyes.

"Morning Gerry, coffee pot has just boiled and I have toast on, although I am sure you already knew that." She said, her voice was warm enough but Gerry could feel the other shoe begin to drop before it hit the floor.

"I think I will go and stay with another friend tonight, not that it hasn't been great here but with the broken radiator and all, I don't want to impose on you." She said as the toast popped out of the toaster and Gerry was startled by its appearance.

"Oh ok, but you know it's no problem, I can probably fix it now that I can get a better look at it." Gerry said he was disappointed to say the least that she was leaving, but not surprised.

"Well I kind of told them to expect me, but if you can get it fixed it would save me moving all my things again." Sandra replied as she buttered the toast and then handed Gerry two slices.

He was surprised at just how easy that was to convince her to stay. Maybe she was just worried about imposing on him. Not wanting to bring up last night Gerry sipped on is coffee and bit into his toast. The silence between them was slightly uncomfortable, but it seemed like neither of them was willing to break it, that or they didn't know what to say.

"I am going to grab an shower and head in." Sandra said suddenly and she stood up and deposited the remainder of her uneaten toast in the bin and placed the dirty plate on the side.

Gerry watched as she exited the kitchen without looking back, he was puzzled by her behaviour, not only that but he had no idea how to react to it. Shouting, cussing and calling him names that he knew how to deal with. This quite slightly brooding woman was a completely different story and Gerry decided to go and see if he could fix that radiator so he would have another night to try and figure it all out.

As Sandra stood under the shower she allowed the spray to wash away her insecurities, why was she doing this, she knew she had no where to go. Brian or Jack was well out of the window now, because if they said anything to Gerry he would know she was avoiding him. She hoped he would fix the radiator so she could stay. She could cope with staying as long as she didn't have to share bed with him.

Getting out of the shower and putting Superintendent Pullman back on duty as she stepped out of the steamy bathroom Sandra felt better almost at once.

The drive to work was as uneventful as usual, they had taken separate cars once more and Gerry had even managed to fix the radiator in the spare room.

He noticed that Sandra did not take much persuading to stay after that. He was surprised however at just how happy that made him feel.

Pulling into the car park he noted that Jack had already arrived, closing the door to his beloved Stag Gerry headed on upstairs. Taking a quick glance over his shoulder and noting that Sandra had yet to appear. Wondering just where she might have gotten to Gerry pushed open the doors to UCOS to be greeted with an excitable Brian.

"Ha Gerry you're here, I have found something very interesting in the Fletcher case." The northerner said leading Gerry over to his desk where Jack was already seated.

"Shouldn't we wait for Sandra?" Jack said not wanting to have to sit though the explanation twice as the older man focused his gave on Gerry.

"Do you know where she is?" Jack asked and Gerry's face flushed against his will.

"How the hell should I know, I'm not her keeper." Gerry replied a little more angrily than he should have done.

"God you woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Jack said giving his friend a scowl as the blonde in question strolled trough the door.

"Morning boys, I brought donuts." Sandra said a merry tone to her voice and Gerry had to shake his head. This morning she was the quite brooding one, now he was anxious and getting mad at Jack for no good reason. While miss ice cool was smiling away and had even managed to bring in elevenses.

"Oh good, but Sandra I have found something which might blow the Fletcher case right open." Brain said taking one of the pre offered doughnuts and chewing it with his mouth wide open.

Gerry was less enthusiastic to take a sugary treat but the soft smile on Sandra's face made him take one, and give her a smile in return.

"Ok Brian let's here it." Sandra said settling in for one of Brian's usual epics.

Two hours later and a report to Strickland on their somewhat limited progress, but progress non the less Sandra was now sat in her office, the door was closed and the slice was giving her too much time to think.

She couldn't stop thinking about last night, and not just the fact that she had spent it in Gerry's bed. She was weighing up what it all meat, she enjoyed his company, he made her laugh, she trusted him with her life, and he was her friend. Sandra sighed she was looking at the same report that she had been staring at for the past half an hour and she realised that she had read none of it.

"I have to do something about this." She thought to herself, she realised that she had been thinking about good reasons to pursue what ever this was with Gerry.

Sandra was under no illusion that Gerry was attracted to her, that his thoughts towards her was not always strictly platonic, but then again she could say the same thing about herself the past few months, and certainly last night. However she knew that Gerry would never try anything, not without some encouragement anyway. Sandra let a small smile cross her lips, while she was scared of what this would mean she also couldn't deny her increased pulse rate at the thought of it.

"Then why am I so desperate to hide the fact that I am staying with him from Jack and Brian." She said softly to herself. Was it the fact that she was ashamed of him, or that she was ashamed of her feelings.

Shaking her head slightly Sandra didn't know what to do, tapping her fingers absently on the desk she glanced out of the window and caught Gerry looking at her. She smiled quickly and turned her attention back to the monitor.

Gerry had tried not to watch her, he really had, but she was acting like nothing had happen last night, like when she walked into the office this morning, she was saying hello to him for the first time that day.

Now she was staring at the wall like it held the answers to the universe, Gerry didn't know what was going on in her head, but he was sure it was something to do with him.

As Sandra turned her gaze to him and locked eye contact Gerry was sure he was going to get a scowl and some indication to get back to work. He received neither however as a small smile grace her lips and she turned away from him almost in embracement.

"Hey Gerry you sitting there all day ort are you coming to the pub." Jack said coming over to Gerry's desk and tapping him on the shoulder.

Gerry had not realised the time, it was well past five and Brian had is cycle helmet already in place and was doing up his chin strap.

"Oh yeah sure, what about Sandra?" He asked trying to sound uninterested in the answer.

"Say's she is staying here, got some work to do." Jack replied already half way out of the door as Gerry heard his mane being called.

"Gerry can I have a second?" Sandra said leaning on the doorway to her office and Gerry approached her cautiously. He thought she was going to tell him she wasn't staying tonight, that she had decided to stay with her friends instead. He couldn't believe how disappointed that made him feel. With no time to really examine that emotion Sandra was already talking.

"Do you have a key I could use, I will be finished here soon and I would like to just get home, it's been a long day." Sandra said and Gerry noted that she did look tired. Neither of them was going to mention why they were both feeling the effects of a lack of sleep though and Gerry just nodded fishing around in his wallet.

"Here just take my set, you will be back before me anyway." He said handing her the shiny silver key and allowing his hand to brush her's for a just a second longer than necessary.

"Thank you I will see you later." Sandra said and with that she had turned and shut the door. Gerry was once again confused, one minute she was all nice and polite, even shy and cautious, the next she was slamming the door in his face and virtually dismissing him.

Turning on his heel and leaving the office Gerry was determined to have it out with her tonight, job and his physical safety be dammed, there was only so much he could take of this.

Sandra had only waited five minutes after Gerry had left to make her exit, she rushed to her car climbed in and headed straight for Gerry's house. She realised that she had been acting pretty strange all day and even Brian, who had the emotional awareness of a kettle even picked up on it.

It was time to take action, she was not a shy woman by nature, usually if she wanted something she would just go right a head and take it, no hanging around no beating about the bush.

Pushing open the door to Gerry's house Sandra kicked off her shoes, bending over to place them neatly in the cupboard next to the door before walking in to the kitchen.

Sorting through cupboards Sandra found the things she needed, never having been much of a cook Sandra thought that she could at least do spaghetti bolognaise, using a premade sauce from a jar, and pick a decent wine from Gerry's extensive collection.

Deciding that she could leave the pasta to cook while she went upstairs to shower and change Sandra was quite pleased with herself.

The butterflies she was now feeling in her stomach seemed less distracting now, and she was able to take a deep breath and calm herself. She realised that since making the decision to ask Gerry if she could stay at his house she had been after something else too. It took her a night in his bed to realise what but now her mind was made up she was going to follow through with her plan.

Climbing into the shower Sandra hung her head and let the hot water cascade down her body, relieving the tension that had built up there though the day. For once it was not caused by the stress of work, but by the stress of her feelings.

Or lack of them, she thought bitterly to herself. Huffing slightly and reaching for her shampoo Sandra washed her hair like she had done a million times before, but for some reason the sent of her shampoo seemed to fill the air. She realised that it was now covering up the sent of Gerry's shower gel and she didn't like it. there was something very comforting about having Gerry's sent around her seeing his things while she bathed. Shaking her head and snapping herself out of the girlish indulgence she finished with washing her hair and turned off the shower.

Grabbing a towel and beginning to dry herself off she heard the door bang. Her heart thumped hard along with the sound of the closing door as Gerry's voice filtered through the closed bathroom door.

"What in the hell have you done to my kitchen."

Ok so what is or was Sandra's plan? How is Gerry going to take the news? Let me know what you think so far and if you would like to find out what happens next just ask and I will provide you with the answers.


	7. i love you i love you not

I humbly ask for forgiveness for the lateness of this update, but I have been inundated with work. Thank you for your patients and support.

"Shit" Sandra exclaimed as Gerry's voice floated through the house. He did not sound particularly happy, this was not the mood that she had intended to create, but he was early it wasn't really her fault was it?

"Sorry Gerry I am just getting out of the shower, I will clean it up I promise." She called back down the stairs whilst creeping across the landing hoping to avoid a face to face meeting. Especially since she was only clad in a towel, hair hanging limp against her head and looking far from what she would consider appealing.

Gerry had walked into his kitchen to find total carnage. There were ingredients all over the work surface. Open jars and dirty spoons held inside them. The smell coming from the pan simmering on the stove however did not smell too toxic. After his initial reaction which was to scream blue murder, Gerry realised that Sandra had probably done this for him, and although cook was one of her pet hates she had tried. Allowing a small smile to cross his face. As he peered in to the bubbling bowel of what looked like pasta Sandra's voice drifted through the house.

Shower? Gerry thought and his mind drifted well away from stirring what was going to be dinner as his eye line drifted towards the stairway.

He couldn't see anything from this angle, would moving into the hallway be too obvious? As these thoughts crossed his mind he had not registered that he was in fact already moving in the direction of the hallway.

"I hope so it looks like someone was murdered in there." He said looking up at the landing and spotting Sandra duck inside her room.

"Ok Gerry no need to go overboard I will be down in a moment." She called back her voice sounding more flustered than angry and Gerry couldn't help but grin.

"Ok I will just see to whatever it is that you have cooking." He teased as he moved back in to the kitchen and started clearing up the mess.

Sandra lent heavily on the back of the bedroom door. It was hot in here, but the heating was not on this time. It was the sudden flush that came upon her after Gerry spotted her rushing into her room. Trying to keep her voice level she had told him to not go overboard and then preyed he would get the message and leave.

Thankfully he did and Sandra had let out a breath she hadn't even realised she had been holding.

Pushing away from the door Sandra moved over to the vanity unit and looked at her reflection. Humphing she moved away quickly and towards her suitcase and pulled out the simple sun dress she had packed.

The thin straps that hung from her fingers fell away into a scoped neck and down to a flowery flowing dress that Sandra always thought flattered her figure.

Thinking now why she had originally packed the item Sandra could come up with no good reason. Yes it was summer and it was hot, the dress was perfect for this weather, but on some occasion, not sitting around in Gerry's living room.

Wondering now if the dress was appropriate at all Sandra dropped the dress on the end of the bed and began digging through the remainder of her suitcase.

Pulling out one work shirt after another Sandra briefly wondered just how long she thought she would have been staying here.

"Have you fallen asleep up there? Dinner is ready." Gerry's voice came not from downstairs but somewhere outside on the landing. Jumping out of her thoughts Sandra threw the sun dress over her head and shook out the moisture from her hair.

"I'm coming just going to dry my hair." She replied and she head the distinct sound of Gerry's chuckle followed by some comment about women she couldn't quite here.

"Probably lucky for him." She muttered to herself as she turned on the hair dryer and settled in front of the mirror.

Gerry had dished up and uncorked the bottle of wine Sandra had selected. She had placed it in the fridge and when Gerry had gone in for some parmesan he had spotted it. he had to admit the lady did know her wine. Placing the Sauvignon Blanc in a cooler and in the middle of the table he was paused in his actions by Sandra walking down the stairs. The pale yellow sun dress she was wearing floated around her calves and brushed her curves all the way up to the dainty straps that caressed her shoulders.

"I'm starving, I thought you said it was ready?" Sandra said looking confused at the empty table then back at Gerry who had decided that he wasn't going to be able to function properly all night if she was going to be wearing that dress.

"Umm yeah I have it, just got to bring it through." He managed to stammer and he mentally slapped himself.

"Get a grip, its not like you a seventeen year old with his first crush." He thought as he almost rushed passed Sandra and back into the kitchen. Unbeknown to him Sandra was smirking from ear to ear. The look on Gerry's face was enough to alert her to the fact that the dress had done its job.

Gerry took several deep breath's told himself not to look at her below the neck and bloody well man up. Walking back in to the living room Gerry placed Sandra's spaghetti bolognaise down in front of her. "Bon appetite" he said in a mock French accent and Sandra gave him a raised eyebrow.

"I thought we had a conversation about you and other languages." She jibed him and Gerry just gave a small shrug of the shoulder's.

"I think the French do a pretty good job of messing up their own language. Beside's I thought if I couldn't win you over with my cockney charm, I thought the language of love just might do it." He said finally feeling like himself once more as he saw Sandra flush at the inference.

Upon seeing Gerry return from the kitchen with dinner, Sandra noticed that he had regained some of his poise, then once he started talking she knew the shock effect had worn off and now he was back in control of this little tet are tay. Somewhere in the last few minutes Sandra's resolved to see what was really there between herself and the man currently sitting opposite had crumbled. Self doubt had crept in, she could not meet his eyes for a while and instead concentrated on her food. Which wasn't all that bad, but she figured Gerry's interference probably had more to do with that than her actual cooking skills. Sandra just had this unshakable feeling of wrongness, she didn't know what it was or where it came from, but looking up at Gerry now who was spinning spaghetti on to his fork she suddenly thought that she was doing this for all the wrong reasons.

There was no denying that she was attracted to him, that last night she had lie completely still until she could here him softly snoring and even then she had refused to relax her body in case she got to close in her sleep. Now she wondered if it was just loneliness that was spurring her on, god knows she had been alone for long enough, and although happy in her own company it was always nice to have someone there to share it with. Sandra did not think that Gerry was that person, but he wasn't just a warm body either. In her confusion she had completely forgotten her dinner and Gerry spotted it.

"Its not that bad, in fact I am quite enjoying it." He said trying to catch her eye as he smiled at her.

"Oh sorry yeah its fine I just got lost in thought for a moment there." She said shaking her head slightly and offering him a smile in return as she pulled pasta into her mouth but barely tasted it.

Gerry was well and truly confused now, when he had seen her coming down the stairs she had been her usual sarcastic self. Ordering him about and making fun of his attempts at humour and flirtation. Now she had gone quite as though she was pondering the very question of their existence.

When it came to women though Gerry liked to consider himself somewhat of an expert, with three ex wives who were still his friends, how could anyone dispute that fact.

He knew something was up with Sandra, and he knew it had something to do with him. It was obviously by the way she wasn't looking at him, and not eating that was not Sandra's style at all. As the cogs slowly ticked in his brain Gerry latched his eyes on to Sandra, she was not looking at him or her food, she seemed to be looking at something on the table, something at was not in fact there.

Finally unable to take it any more Gerry question her to see if she was ok. Her excuse had been lame and predictable to say the least but she was now at least eating and glancing at him.

"Penny for them." He asked as Sandra's gaze levelled to his own once more and the blonde placed her fork down.

"I think your going to need a entire fiver for these ones." She said and Gerry smiled, that was more like it.

"Deal, can I pay you in instalments I am a little short right now." He joked and finally she smiled at him. Teeth showing beyond her full lips and Gerry calked one up for himself.

"I tell you what, how about you pour me another glass of wine and we will call it evens." She replied holding out her glass for him to refill and Gerry got up and poured for her.

"That bad?" He asked as he sat back down and he could here the sigh falling from her lips before it had even begun.

Sandra didn't know how to begin this conversation, her initial thought was to make something up, to invent a problem and go with that, avoid the elephant in the room all together. Then she met his eyes and could see genuine concern in them. She knew she should tell him the truth she owed him that much at least.

"Gerry did you sleep well last night?" She opened with and she could see Gerry mentally baulk at the question.

"Umm not the best night's sleep I have ever had no." He answered and Sandra's lips quirked upwards for a second.

"Neither did I, and it had little to do with your snoring." She replied and Gerry had to shrug, he knew he snored on occasion all he could do was live with the odd elbow in the ribs.

"Ok so what are you trying to say?" He asked cautiously, he had a feeling that she was about to reveal something here, but not willingly.

"I mean I woke up with you cuddling me and I didn't mind, that was until you moved and started talking about potatoes'." She said a slight scowl on her face and Gerry almost spat his wine out.

"You're kidding? You liked me draped all over you, and what you're mad about is that I was thinking about vegetables." Gerry replied completely gobsmacked that his attempt to be as gentlemanly as possible was the thing that was bothering her.

Sandra had realised that Gerry had missed the part about her liking him close last night in favour of her negative comment about his sleep talking when she realised something.

"You were awake" It wasn't a question it was a statement and Gerry nodded slightly.

"Only for a little while, I thought I had better move so it wasn't too embarrassing so I pretended to be asleep and moved away." He admitted thinking this conversation wasn't as bad as he had first thought.

"And so you just whispered potato because?" She asked as her eyebrows went up so high they almost disappeared from view.

"It was the first thing that popped into my head that wasn't remotely sexual." He said as Sandra's expression changed from concern to amusement.

"Oh Gerry so you can be sweet sometimes. However misguided." She added as she drained the last of her wine and watched as Gerry's eyebrows were now the ones to go out of visual range.

"Are you saying you wanted me to have stayed?" He asked allowing a small glimmer of hope to increase his already pounding heart rate as he looked at the woman sat opposite him.

"That's just it Gerry, I don't know, one minute I think something could happen between us, the next I am running from that feeling. I don't think that it is fair if I am unsure of my own feelings to use you." She said now looking at him square in the eyes and not looking away.

"God Sandra way to leave a man waiting, don't I get a say in this?" He asked moving over to sit next to her now. Wanting to take her hand in his but not quite daring to, so he placed his hand on the table in front of them as an open invitation.

"I guess that's why I told you. God Gerry why is everything in my love life so complicated, while my career has gone so smoothly?" She asked avoiding his hand on the table and choosing to fold her hands in her lap and look at them.

"Because you're not afraid of work, I think you just might be afraid of love." Gerry said lifting her chin with his fingers and forcing her to meet his gaze.

Sandra's first reaction was to pull away, to deny his accusation but she ultimately knew she couldn't and so she sighed.

"How do you do it Gerry, find all these people who still loved you even after divorce?"

"It's easy Sandra, friendship and sex, that is pretty much what love is, and I can help you with both."

Ok that was three thousand words of waxing poetic, not sure I like this chapter, but hey it had to be done, let me know what you thought and I will try my hardest to update sooner this time. Thank you for reading XxX


	8. Hideout

Here we go enjoy people.

Sandra didn't know weather to laugh or to reach over and kiss him. Gerry sat looking at her as though he had just confessed his undying love for her. Sandra figured that what he had done in a round about kind of way.

Too shocked to say anything the silence grew awkward quickly and Gerry cleared his throat.

"Umm I have some Tiramisu for desert if you fancy it?" He said getting up quickly and Sandra watched him leave with her eyes. She knew she had blown it. the perfect moment to tell him what she was feeling and she had sat there silent. For the first time in her life Sandra was unable to form any kind of coherent sentence.

Gerry had his head in the fried looking for the desert when he heard foot steps as she walked down the hallway. Turning his head he watched as Sandra made her way towards the back garden. He had no intention of stopping her. No he felt like a big enough fool as it was, he had practically propositioned her he was counting his lucky stars that she hadn't rearranged his features.

"Damm it" Gerry hissed under his breath as he slammed the fried shut, desert long for gotten and the tension that now hung in the air was stifling.

Gerry knew he would have to make a decision; he would either have to go out and face Sandra, make sure everything was still alright between them. That or he could run and hide, go to bed and avoid her in the morning and hope she acted normal at work.

"Option two it is." Gerry said as he crept up the stairs and in to his room. The window of his bedroom over looked the garden but he could not see Sandra. He figured that she was probably on the decking just outside of the back door.

Turning away from the window and the vastly fading light beyond Gerry collapsed on to his bed and flicked on the TV.

Keeping the volume low Gerry did not want Sandra to come in wanting to talk, no shout at him, which she was likely to do if she thought he was watching TV.

No if she thought he was asleep she would not come in, she could be a bitch, but she wasn't a psychopath. Gerry wondered if he had put all the knives away in the draw though as he flicked through several channels, undecided on what he wanted to watch.

Finally deciding that it didn't really matter as he wasn't watching it anyway he paused on some documentary. Gerry's thoughts were somewhere out of his bed room window, probably underneath the porch light and clothed in a particularly nice dress.

Gerry sighed and placed his hands under his head.

"Nice one Gerry."

Sandra had to get out of that house, the air was far to charged for he liking and right now she did not need the encouragement. Walking out in to the garden the light had now faded enough to cast long shadows across the green expanse before her and Sandra sighed. Sitting herself down on the swing seat on the decking she placed her head in her hands and rubbed her eyes wearily. She had really made a supreme mess of things. Not only had she make herself look like a cold hearted bitch, but she had hurt Gerry. She didn't need to look in his eyes or hear him say it out loud. The way he had left that room was enough for her to realise just how much he cared for her.

Sandra realised that Gerry had probably liked her for a long time, but he had been willing to be her friend. Happy to just remain at arms length from her, that was until she had decided that she had wanted more.

"Ha more of what?" She chastised herself as she lifted her head as she heard Gerry close his bedroom door. She could here the slight drone of the TV through his open window and she knew he was avoiding her.

She sighed and lent back in the seat. Flicking her hair over her shoulder and pulling it away from her neck. The sun had gone down but the heat from the day still lingered.

Sandra wondered if her current state had anything to do with the weather though. Tilting her head up and seeing the varying light coming from Gerry's bedroom Sandra contemplated going up there. Walking in to his room and telling him exactly what she had been thinking about last night. Ask him if he would show her what she had dreamt about for real, and weather or not it would be as good as her dreams.

Sandra almost got of the swing seat. She had her hands braced against the soft coving and her back straightened as she went to stand up.

"I can't." She whispered, knowing that she would once again loose her nerve. Half way up the stairs, at the bedroom door, it didn't matter Sandra knew that something some wear along the way would give her pause for thought and she would once again turn away.

Settling back down Sandra looked out across the now dark back garden that belonged to probably her or one of her best friends in the world. Sandra took in a deep breath. Gerry had been right about one thing, and those occasions although rare, were often earth shattering in their wisdom, this revelation was not one of those times.

Sandra was scared of love she had known it for a long time, it had just taken her a little push to finally admit to it.

"So it's a weakness everyone has them right?"

Gerry had fallen asleep on top of his duvet and the TV was still on. Waking up in a sudden rush that made his head spin Gerry gulped in a breath of air and looked over at the time. He had been having some dream, the details of which were fading faster than the last dog he backed in the 3:20 at Walthamstow. Seeing that it was almost eleven o'clock Gerry had been out for nearly an hour. Wondering just why he had woken up at all he listened carefully for any movement.

He couldn't hear a thing, not even the house was creaking settling down for the night as it usually did. Getting up and feeling decidedly sweaty and dirty Gerry threw of his shirt and shimmied out of his trousers. There was something very unappealing about falling asleep in your clothes. Now Gerry was paying testament to that as he grabbed a towel from the cupboard and pulled his socks off as he went.

Leaving a trail of clothes in his wake which he decided could be dealt with later Gerry went in to the bathroom as quietly as possible. Not wanting to wake Sandra but in desperate need to clean of the days grim Gerry turned on the spray and waited for it to heat up.

Having got it to the right temperature Gerry stepped in and sighed as the hot water soothed his aching muscles. Muscles he was sure were aching from stress. Hanging his head and letting the water hit the back of his neck Gerry realised that all he could smell was Sandra's shampoo. Now he had noticed the smell it was driving him to distraction.

Pulling out his own shower gel Gerry allowed a generous amount in to his hand, he wanted to cover up that smell. Not because he didn't like it. No in fact it was the exact opposite. He wanted to wake up to that smell every morning, and there in lay the problem. He knew for certain now that he would never be able to do that.

"Unless I by a wig and wash it in her shampoo once a week." Gerry thought out loud and decided that he now sounded like a pervert and he continued washing himself as the bathroom steamed up.

Sandra was sat out on the porch still, it was almost eleven o'clock and yet she still sat outside enjoying the cool breeze that now floated through the trees and caressed her over heated skin.

The sound of Gerry stumbling into the bathroom and turning on the shower drifted down to her ears and she decided that unless she wanted to look like a psycho when Gerry found her frozen to the swing seat in the morning she would in fact have to move.

Pushing herself up and feeling the slight ache in her knees Sandra frowned at her body protesting at being sat in the same position fir such a long time.

Walking to the large glass doors that separated the house from the back garden Sandra opened one carefully and slipped through. She didn't want Gerry to know that she was still awake. There was something to be said for avoidance. Sandra had come to the conclusion that if they just ignored what had transpired tonight then they could both go on as normal.

Tomorrow she would be back in her own house, Gerry would be chasing anything in a skirt again, and she would be happy with a good book and a decent brandy. Wondering weather to turn on a light Sandra decided against it as she crept though the dark house trying not to stub her toe on anything.

Pausing at the bottom of the stars Sandra could here the water splashing in an uneven rhythm, as it first hit Gerry's body then the bath tub below.

Sandra placed one foot on the first step and hesitated, why was he having a shower so late, and what if he came out and caught her going to bed.

Sandra could just imagine the awkward moment. Gerry dripping wet in a towel. Her standing in her dress, hair all mused up and a large blush on her face. It would be worse than the bathroom incident. She thought to herself, but her body had begun moving. Without realising it Sandra had made her way halfway up the stairs, her senses trained on the closed bathroom door. She didn't know what was drawing her towards the sounds of the shower but her feet just wouldn't stop from moving up to the top of the stairs.

Pausing on the landing Sandra turned her eyes down the dim hallway towards her room. The dark lonely hallway stretched out before her much like her own empty life.

Looking back at the bathroom door, she saw the light shining clearly from under the crack at the bottom of the door. Her eyes rested on that shaft of light, listening for the sounds from within the bathroom. Gerry was obviously in for a long one tonight as she could still here the drumming of the water against the tub.

Not knowing what she was doing Sandra began to move forward, she knew this was it, she had made her decision this time and there was no turning back.

Gerry had finished washing his body but he didn't want to get out of the shower. The water was too relaxing and the heat was making him drowsy again.

Looking up suddenly unsure as to why he had done so Gerry listened intently focusing his senses towards the door. Unable to hear anything properly because of the sound of the shower Gerry contemplated switching it off.

His hand paused over the dial though as his thoughts turned back to his blonde Gov'ner.

She could be up and around, wanting a drink, or to use the facilities. He had no intention of running into her in the middle of the night, wet and clad only in a towel. Leaving the shower on Gerry figured he could wait five more minutes.

After all what was the worst that could happen?

Ok which way did Sandra go? Next time we will find out, that's if you would like to know. (lol) insert evil laugh. As ever leave me some inspiring feed back and I will update as quickly as possible. Thanks for reading.


	9. Kiss and Tell

Sorry I know you have been waiting for this, I have been at work for days and have had no time to write, thanks for your patients the wait is over.

Kiss and tell

Gerry was still standing stock still in the shower, he didn't know why but he swore he could here someone moving about. Of course he knew it was Sandra right? No one else was in the horse, nor could they get in. It was just his imagination, everything was fine?

His muscles however decided not to cooperate, they had frozen him in the warm spot under the shower, deciding that they liked it right here just fine.

Gerry took in a shaky breath and shook his head. He was being silly, he was a trained cop for Christ's sake, plus Sandra was also in the house, she could kick pretty much anyone's butt when she put her mind to it. Leaning forward slightly and listening for any more sounds Gerry heard only silence in return.

Sandra's feet made no noise on the plush carpet as she padded down the dark hallway. She looked at the door in front of her and let out a sigh, again she felt like her feet had turned to led weights and they didn't want to keep carrying her forward. She stopped and wondered if she had made the right decision.

Turning on her heel she started to walk back across the hallway but she felt no better in this direction either. The feelings of doubt were different, but there none the less.

Pulling her shoulders back Sandra turned around once more. She had made the decision when she reached the tops of those stairs, and by god she was going too stick to it.

Heart thudding in her chest Sandra approached the door once more. Reaching out Sandra noticed that her hand was shaking slightly. Clutching it in her other hand she tried to stop the fingers from wobbling. 'Why is this so hard?' she thought to herself as she relaxed her arms by her side once more. Looking over her shoulder briefly thinking she could here something, Sandra saw nothing by the empty space behind her.

Reaching out once more Sandra did not hesitate this time she turned the handle and walked in, consequences be dammed.

Gerry almost fell over as the door to the bathroom opened. Holding his breath he backed up against the rear of the shower until his back was flush against the tiles and he tried not to make a sound.

There was no way it was Sandra, she would not walk into the bathroom, knowing he was in there. 'she must know it's me?' he thought as though the shower curtain he could see a silhouette of someone approaching his position. 'she would have knocked surely, you can here the shower when it's on from outside' Gerry's mind continued to race as he looked around for anything to use as a weapon.

The only thing he had was a bar of slightly fury soap, which might have been a bio hazard, but not particularly use full right at this moment. That and a loofer which was probably about as lethal as a rubber glove. Gerry picked up the loofer anyway. He felt better just having something in his hands. 'at least I can use it to cover the essentials, if push comes to shove' he thought in a kind of macabre way as the figure was now right outside the shower curtain. What struck Gerry as the strangest thing was they had yet to say anything. He was sure if it was Sandra, either looking for something or wanting to talk she would have called out to him. But no this person was silent and standing right outside and not moving.

Gerry thought that they were waiting for something, but what? Clutching hold of the loofer tightly Gerry watched as a hand came up and reached out for the shower curtain.

Sandra walked into the room, she was quite, thinking about just what she was going to say to Gerry. They had left things kind of awkward and she just didn't know where to start the conversation. "Umm hi Gerry sorry about making you look like a fool but my gob froze up." Sandra shook her head knowing that that was no way to start this one.

"Het Gerry mind if we have a chat about my inability to let someone in?" No that wouldn't do either. Taking a deep breath and standing still she paused for a moment. Perhaps she should think about this some more. Maybe there was a better way to approach this?

Sandra did not do well when she was dwelling on a problem though. she briefly glanced in the mirror and saw her drawn face looking back at her. It seemed totally at odds with her pretty dress.

Sandra pulled the dress over her head and let it drop on to the floor, sighing slightly she turned from the mirror and bent down and also removed her tights. Pulling them of one leg after another. Standing back up right she knew what she had to do now.

She briefly wondered why Gerry hadn't heard her. It wasn't like she was trying to be quite. But she guessed the sound of the shower was covering up any noise she might have made, pacing up and down the hallway.

Reaching forward once more she tried to stop the thumping of her heart before she went ahead and opened herself up to the possibility of love once more.

Gerry let out a scream that any woman would have been proud of. He used the loofer to cover himself as Sandra looked at him in amazement as she stepped into the shower and let the water cascade down her face.

"Shit Sandra you scared the hell out of me." Gerry said and he briefly thought how ridiculous he sounded. Sandra was standing in front of him in just her underwear and he was screaming like a girl and telling her off for her sneaky approach.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to, I thought you would have heard me, but when you didn't say anything, I guess I just didn't think." She replied as her eyes settled on the loofer and she smiled.

"Nice Gerry, I think you were being slightly ambitious though." She smiled at him as Gerry looked down at the long beige implement in his hand and shrugged. Trying to keep his eyes on Sandra's and not her wet and pretty naked body. That he felt would give him a heart attack. 'If not worse' he thought as Sandra shifted forward somewhat so she wasn't getting the spray right in her face.

"Sandra if you wanted a shower you just had to ask, I wasn't going to be much longer." Gerry said finding her silence a little disconcerting, especially given their current situation.

"It wasn't the shower I wanted Gerry." She said a small smile coming to her lips and Gerry raised his eyebrows at her obvious innuendo. That was normally his territory, but she was doing pretty well so far.

"It just took me a while to realise it." she continued as she looked into his eyes she saw a certain amount of uncertainty there and she paused. Maybe she had read this wrong, this was not what he wanted, and now she had literally backed him into a corner.

"So do I need to ask what conclusion you came to?" Gerry said now a slightly cocky grin coming to his face as he saw her turn slightly red. Even in the heat of the shower Gerry could see the blush on her face. He took a chance and raked his eyes down her body. When he looked back up, the blush was no longer there, but something else was.

"I think that one is pretty obvious wouldn't you Mr Standing?" Sandra said a little glint in her eye that had Gerry bit worried and incredibly hot at the same time.

"You would think so, but you are a complicated woman Detective superintendent Pullman, a man could loose more than his dignity." Gerry replied as he took the chance and stepped forward closing the gap between them to mere inches.

Sandra could feel the heat from his body as he was so close now. Being practically the same height made it easy to look him in the eyes and read exactly what lie beneath. Not only did Sandra see her friend there now, but someone she could get close to. Obvious desire aside Gerry was someone she trusted, liked and wanted to spend time with. This was just one last barrier to cross.

His lips were on hers first, as they made contact a small spark of electricity ran through them both. Almost causing them to break the kiss at its intensity.

Gerry however pushed forward wrapping his hands around Sandra's waist and deepening the kiss. Loffer long forgotten and swirling somewhere around the drain hole, Gerry was elated when Sandra pushed back against him and deepened the kiss.

Parting sometime later, slightly breathless Gerry did not move his hands from Sandra's waist. Holding her close he smiled at her.

"Wasn't so bad was it?" He said as she smiled back at him and tilted her head slightly to the side.

"No not so bad at all." She replied as the water started to turn cold around them, protesting at the length with witch it had been used.

"Damm it water's gone cold." Gerry said reluctantly letting go of Sandra and tuning off the faucet.

"Fancy moving this to somewhere a little more comfortable?" Gerry said tuning back around to watch as Sandra climbed out of the tub and stepped dripping on to the bath matt.

"I think I really need to get out of these wet clothes." She smiled wickedly at him as Gerry to stepped out of the tub and stood beside her.

"By all means don't let me stop you." He said a wiggle of the eye brows as he got a face full of towel.

Whipping it off his head he smiled when he saw Sandra removing her wet underwear and cladding herself in another bath towel.

Moving over to her and placing his arms around her waist with no hesitation this time Gerry caught her eyes and said.

"You know we can take this as slow as you like."

"Ha well then you know the word slow is not in my vocabulary." Sandra said as she took his hand and pulled Gerry towards his bedroom.

"You know it's strange to think this all started with a Cockroach falling into my bath. Now look at where I am." She said as she fell backwards on to Gerry's bed his lips locked to hers in a timeless embrace.

THE END

Sorry but this is T rated guys lol. Hope you liked that final chapter and I once again am sorry for the delay. As ever let me know what you thought. Should I do another one like this, or should I do a case file with a bit more bite.

Thanks for reading XxX


End file.
